Somewhere where the darkness falls
by Cherry tiger
Summary: Syaoran is in the midst of training to be the leader of the Li-clan. Meanwhile Sakura gets weird dreams about a battle Syaoran must encounter! What will happen? :P:P Read this if you're bored.


PART I  
  
Sakura opened her eyes slowly. Dream. I must be dreaming. this feels.  
  
She gasped. She could see two figures battling at the Tokyo tower (I know this is so much like X but it's not!). Rays of light seem to burst each time their swords clashed.  
  
Magic. they're using magic.  
  
One figure flew up and from the sky came down the figure of a dark looking dragon and they both joined together. Darkness gloomed the place, a sense of condemn lurks in Sakura's senses.  
  
But then the other figure landed and took out a piece of paper from his robes. An ofuda?  
  
Sakura felt the ground shake. A gold light swirls around the figure on the ground and from there came a golden dragon. It let out a roar as it, too, combined with him.  
  
Then both the figures headed towards each other. One with a dark aura, the other golden.  
  
It was then that Sakura realized who the golden aura figure was.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" she cried out.  
  
But all that happened was a bright flash of light that seemed to engulf everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!"  
  
"Hoe.?" she mumbled as she opened her eyes this time to the orange coloured stuffed animal that was floating above her. "Kero-chan. what's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong? You're going to be late for school! That's what's wrong! And really, today is your last day as a junior in High school."  
  
"Oh?" she said getting up slowly. And then.  
  
"HOOOEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Touya took it as his cue for him to put breakfast on the table for Sakura. Touya is already 24-years-old yet he still stays at home, taking part time jobs that seem to give the family enough money for some reason neither Sakura nor her father Fujitaka ever knew. Yet the Kinomotos would be incomplete without Touya.  
  
So the day goes on like it was so many times years before.  
  
Touya heard the familiar drumming of Sakura's scurrying feet down the stairs.  
  
"Ohayo!" she cried as she ran to the table where her breakfast laid waiting. "Ohayo, Onii-chan."  
  
"Ohayo, kaijuu," Touya grinned as he took off his apron.  
  
"Onii-chan!" she growled as she sat down. "I am not a kaijuu!" She looked at her mother's picture and fumed down. "Ohayo, Okaa-san."  
  
On cue, Fujitaka entered the dining room.  
  
"Ohayo!" he greeted them.  
  
"Ohayo, Otou-san!" smiled Sakura.  
  
"Sakura-san, you better eat your breakfast quick or you'll be late on your last day of school."  
  
"I won't be surprised," said Touya.  
  
"Onii-chan!" she cried. Even after all these years her brother still continues to annoy her. From what his best friend, Yukito, explained is that it's her brother's way of affection. Because of that, Sakura decided to ignore it and smile instead but it didn't work. He put a double dose on what he does and she ended up on square one.  
  
After breakfast, Sakura grabbed her roller blades and strapped them on. After putting on her safety gear, Fujitaka called for her.  
  
"Sakura-san! Your bentou!"  
  
"WAAH!" she cried out as she realized this. Fujitaka then put the bentou in her school bag. "Arigatou, Otou-san!"  
  
"Yoshi, itterasshai."  
  
"Mm! Ittekimasu!"  
  
Sakura then skated down the familiar route, smiling at the cherry blossoms that rained down the path. The only difference was that there was no Onii- chan to skate with. and no Yukito to look out for.  
  
She sighed. Old habits die hard.  
  
She managed to enter Tomoeda's High school in time. Running to her class, she prayed Kizura-sensei hasn't entered yet.  
  
The day goes on as usual.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura-chan, how's your head? Does it still hurt?" asked Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend.  
  
"No," smiled Sakura, sweat-dropping a little. She was still in cheerleading and she had an accident while she was twirling the baton. Even now it still happens.  
  
Both Sakura and Tomoyo were having lunch under a tree that was next to Sakura's old school when she was ten. "It's been years since something like that ever happened to you, is something wrong?"  
  
Sakura sighed. "I've been having reoccurring dreams again. Sometimes I don't remember what it's about. But if I do, it's not complete."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I remember pieces of the dream. The Tokyo tower, a battle between two figures, flashes of light."  
  
Tomoyo looked worried as Sakura went into a slight trance trying to remember her dream. She decided to change the subject. "I heard you got a letter from Li-kun recently. How is he?"  
  
"He's fine! He told me he's been practicing a lot lately so his magic has increased. I'm very happy for him. After all, he is destined to be the leader of the Li clan."  
  
Suddenly the image of the golden auraed figure appeared in her mind. "H- huh.?"  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "It's nothing!"  
  
Tomoyo grew lightly angry. "Sakura-chan, I think you're in need of something. I'll tell you what, I'm giving you an early birthday present."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come forth, Wind and Rain!"  
  
A loud explosion. Fast movements, almost blurred. More chants.  
  
"God of Thunder!"  
  
Streaks of lightning flashes across the scene. Laughter is then heard.  
  
"Very good! Very, very good, Li-sama! But. you still can't see me!"  
  
Li Syaoran gasps as he felt a hard blow on his back. He stumbled. Angry, he raised his sword. "KASHIN SHORAI!"  
  
The whole arena is then engulfed in flames. An old man is then seen screaming as his butt was caught in flames.  
  
"Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me! Help me!"  
  
"Ah!" cried Syaoran. "Come forth, rain!"  
  
The arena is then filled with rain. The fire has been put out, but both are now soaked. "I'm sorry! I didn't-"  
  
"You must learn how to control that temper of yours Li-sama," said Guma- sensei, rubbing his butt. He gave a soft laugh. "You get so irritated just because you can't find me."  
  
"I know." Syaoran rubbed his temple. "I can't seem to concentrate."  
  
Guma-sensei is a short old man, his beard long like a goat, his eyes filled with experience. "Your destiny awaits, Li-sama, and we need to get you prepared. After all, we do not wish to have a weak leader."  
  
Syaoran sighed. His destiny. somehow his mother had planned his destiny. The consequences of our actions will lead us to another road. Just because he was not the Master of the Clow Cards, his mother then told him he was destined to be leader of the Li-clan. "Guma-sensei."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If I had been Master of the Clow Cards, would the clan be more at ease with me as their leader? After all, we are the descendants of Clow Reed. and with the cards our lineage would be powerful."  
  
Guma-sensei smiled. "There is a good reason why Clow Reed chose Kinomoto. Or maybe there is a better reason to it. Maybe it's destiny."  
  
Syaoran cringed at the word destiny. He was irritated that his life had already been planned.  
  
But your love for Sakura wasn't planned now, was it? Clow Reed never expected it.  
  
This made Syaoran smile. Guma-sensei realized this. "Maybe you need a break," he said, grinning. "I know how much you wish to fulfill your mother's wish, but for once go fulfill yours. You're dismissed."  
  
Syaoran walked back to his home. His wish? To be back in Japan, in Tomoeda, with her. or better yet, if she was here with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HONG KONG? Tomoyo is sending you to Hong Kong?" cried Kero.  
  
Sakura nodded as she folded her clothes in her room. "Tomoyo's sending me there for a few weeks as a holiday. She said I needed the break."  
  
"Well, it is technically true."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"To tell you the truth you worry me, too. Those reoccurring dreams could have something to do with the cards. After all you are a powerful magician and you do have the power of predestined dreams. Remember Judgment day?"  
  
Sakura fell silent. The image of the golden auraed boy still haunting her. When Kero realized her state, he cried out, "Or maybe it's just me being a guardian and just getting a little over protective! You should go to Hong Kong and get a break! By the way."  
  
Sakura looked at Kero. "What?"  
  
"Are you going to visit the brat?"  
  
Sakura blushed at the thought of Syaoran. "I wanted to call him to tell him I'm going to Hong Kong but Tomoyo-chan said I should make it a surprise. Besides, I might be bothering him in the midst of his practice." She smiled, thinking about him. "I really can't wait to see him though."  
  
Kero smiled. Even if it is about the brat, if Sakura's happy, he felt better.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I want you to take care of yourself in Hong Kong, okay?" said Fujitaka as they stood in front of the entrance of the airport.  
  
"Otou-san, I'm sixteen years old, I'll be fine." Sakura then hugged her father lovingly. "I promise to call you and Onii-chan once a week." She then turned to Touya.  
  
"If you get into trouble, call me. Yukito says the same thing." He leaned closer to her. "Yue's a little worried since he isn't there to protect you in case of any danger."  
  
"Tell him Kero-chan is with me. I'll call, okay?"  
  
Touya nodded. He then scruffled his little sister's hair. "Have a good time, kaijuu."  
  
"Onii-chan! I am not a kaijuu!" growled Sakura as she adjusted her hair.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" cried Tomoyo.  
  
"Hai!" She turned to her family. "Ittekimasu."  
  
"Itterasshai," Touya and Fujitaka said together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Syaoran, look! Wow, isn't it pretty?" said Meiling, pointing at a figurine behind a glass window of a store.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "We've been walking around all day, Meiling. Aren't you going to buy anything?"  
  
"Did you think we're shopping for me? Silly boy, this day is all for you. I thought you needed a break after all that battling with Guma-sensei."  
  
Syaoran sighed again. Meiling was right. He was exhausted from practicing. All of that just to prepare him to be a leader. If he was not meant to be Master of the Clow cards, then.  
  
"Hey, look!" cried Meiling. "A teddy bear! It's so adorable!"  
  
Syaoran blushed lightly. Teddy bears make him think of his Cherry blossoms back in Tomoeda (except that she isn't there, now ^. ~). He hasn't received any news from her lately and grew a little worried. Her last letter worried him a little more when she wrote about her reoccurring dream.  
  
"How is she?" he muttered under his breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah. how I miss riding the ferry!" sighed Sakura, looking at the buildings that form Hong Kong.  
  
"It's been six years since we were last here," said Tomoyo. "And it has been longer still."  
  
Sakura turned to her. "Hoe?"  
  
"Since I've recorded you on an adventure!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
Kero poked out of Sakura's purse. "Hey, remember to record me, too! And I'm hungry!"  
  
"Kero-chan, keep out of sight!" hissed Sakura as she stuffed Kero back into her purse. She then looked back at her view. Her excitement rising at the thought of a certain someone.  
  
"What say we walk down the roads of Hong Kong for a while. I'm sure you'll like that, right Sakura?" said Tomoyo, smiling.  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes sparkled as she took out her camcorder. "I can't wait to record you walking down the streets of Hong Kong!"  
  
"Ho-Hoe." Sakura sweatdropped again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I like shopping, don't you? It releases me from stress and it's good for the body since you walk a lot. I read that all in a magazine and."  
  
Syaoran ignored his cousin's yakking. He sensed something very familiar. He was sensing.  
  
"Magic."  
  
"What?" said Meiling, looking at her cousin.  
  
"I sense magic, and it's close!" Syaoran went off on a sprint.  
  
"Ah, wait! Syaoran!" cried Meiling as Syaoran disappeared in the crowd.  
  
My powers must have increased, thought Syaoran as he ran. I used to have this feeling before but I've never sensed it ever so much. An old feeling.  
  
He then turned down a busy street and stopped. His senses going mad. Whatever that was causing this was turning at the other side.  
  
His jaw dropped.  
  
Sakura stood at the other side. She looked stunned as she saw him.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"S-Sakura?"  
  
Sakura smiled as she ran towards him and gave him a hug, ignoring the crowd that was watching. "I can't believe it's you after so long!" she cried. "I almost didn't recognize you!" She took a step back and blushed. "You've grown."  
  
Syaoran blushed too, looking down. "You-you too."  
  
"Subarashii desu wa!" cried Tomoyo. She stood behind them, recording everything on her camcorder. "I've got it all on tape!" She had stars in her eyes. "I feel like today's going to be a good day now that Sakura-chan and Li-kun have reunited."  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "To-Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Daidoji-san."sighed Syaoran. "Old habits die hard, I suppose?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "It's nice to see you, too, Li-kun." Kero poked out of Sakura's purse.  
  
"So this is the reason why I had a roller-coaster ride in your purse? Of all the luck." Kero said, glaring at Syaoran. "So how's it going, brat? Heard you're training to be a leader or something."  
  
Syaoran glared back. "Yeah."  
  
"So how's your training?" asked Sakura. "Is it tough?"  
  
"Um. I guess. But you get used to the pain after a while." He then revealed the burn marks on his arms. Sakura and Tomoyo gasped.  
  
"You call that a burn mark! I'll give you a burn mark!" cried Kero.  
  
"Kero-chan, be quiet, we're still on the streets!" hissed Sakura, stuffing him back.  
  
"I doubt it," Syaoran called back. "You were nothing but a nuigurumi to me."  
  
"What did you say, brat!" muffled Kero from the inside of the purse. Sakura sighed. "I'll have you know I am the great Keroberos, Guardian of the Sun."  
  
"Li-kun got him started," giggled Tomoyo. She then took Sakura's purse and pulled Kero out. "I'll take care of him, Sakura-chan. You just enjoy yourself." She winked.  
  
Sakura blushed. "A-arigato, Tomoyo-chan." Suddenly, the heard a familiar cry.  
  
"Syaoran!" Meiling cried as she grabbed Syaoran from behind. "I found you! You ran so fast, you got me worried, you." she stopped as she saw the two familiar faces. "Daidoji-san! Kinomoto-san!"  
  
"Konnichiwa, Meiling-chan!" said Sakura, smiling wide. "Hisashiburi, ne?"  
  
"Sou sou!" Meiling let go of Syaoran and hugged Sakura. "I knew you guys were here, but this is a surprise to see you, here! Now!"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura looked at Meiling, surprised. "You-you knew?" they stammered.  
  
"Of course, me and Daidoji-san still keep in contact. Don't we, Daidoji- san?" Meiling folded her arms as Tomoyo nodded, recording the moment on her camcorder.  
  
"To-Tomoyo-chan." sweatdropped Sakura. "You never cease to amaze me."  
  
"Oh, ho ho ho," laughed Tomoyo. Both Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped, but it grew bigger when Meiling joined in.  
  
"We are so amazing!" laughed Meiling. "Anyway, now that we've already bumped into each other, why not make a detour and stay in Syaoran's place? I'll sleepover just for the fun of it. Is that okay, Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran nodded. Sakura then cheered. "Great! I'm going to see Syaoran-kun's house again. Will your mother be there? I want to see her, too!"  
  
Through the excitement, his feelings finally settled in. Sakura is here. his Cherry Blossom is here with him. his wish came true.  
  
Yes, but for how long?  
  
His pupils shrunk at the thought. Lately that voice has been bothering him. The voice of another man in his head. Why?  
  
"Syaoran-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, looking at him with worry in her eyes. He jumped.  
  
"Ah! N-n-nandemonai yo!" he said, slightly panicking. Of all the people in the world the least he wanted was Sakura to worry over him.  
  
"Hoe." she said, still lightly worrying.  
  
"Let's get moving," said Meiling, looking around. "We've been blocking this path for a while. Let's take the bus!"  
  
"Hai!" replied Sakura and Tomoyo. Syaoran merely nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the bus, Sakura couldn't stop staring at the burn marks on Syaoran's arms as he sat next to her. "You must have trained really hard, Syaoran- kun." she murmured.  
  
"Ah." he said, looking at his arms, too. "Well, you're bound to make mistakes and this is the only way to learn from them and do your best."  
  
Sakura looked sad at this remark. "You wouldn't have to do this if you were Master of the Clow Cards instead of me, isn't it? The cards were your heritage."  
  
"No," he said softly so as not even Meiling and Tomoyo in front of them could hear. "They were never mine to begin with. Clow Reed chose you to be the Mistress of the Clow Cards, not me. I was sent to collect them to ensure the cards do no danger. or perhaps the best reason is that I had to help you." He smiled at her. "And I'll never regret that."  
  
Sakura smiled happily. Her heart slowly at ease.  
  
"That reminds me, in your last letter you told me about your reoccurring dreams."  
  
"I had it again recently before I came to Hong Kong. I only remember pieces of it, though. so I doubt it will help in any way."  
  
She could see Syaoran pondering over this. "You have the power of predestined dreams. Do you think this has something to do with the cards?"  
  
"I'm not sure. all I remember was a battle in the Tokyo tower."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "If it's at the Tokyo tower then we might not have to worry so much as the place is in Japan. But if something happens, then."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"I'm following you back to Japan."  
  
"But Syaoran-kun! Your training!" Sakura cried in surprise. She then blushed lightly as everyone in the bus stared at her. She then looked back at Syaoran.  
  
"My training would be useless if I don't protect you most of all. You now have the cards and if something were to happen to you, anything could happen. And most of all. I do not wish to lose you."  
  
She felt a sense of guilt building up. She held Syaoran's hands. "I do not want to lose you, too. And most of all if I lose you and it was my fault."  
  
Syaoran stared at the hand tightly gripping his. "Daijobu. it'll never be your fault. I want you to remember that. Okay?"  
  
"Demo."  
  
He stared earnestly. Sakura could feel the guilt slowly ebbing away. It was then replaced with warmth. "Hai," she said softly. But she continued holding his hand. After so long this was what she wanted, Syaoran's assurance and his presence. For that, she'll never let go of this feeling until the bus reaches their destination.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow." muttered Sakura, staring. "Your house has not changed a bit!"  
  
Syaoran shrugged it off. "I'm sure your house hasn't."  
  
Sakura blushed. "Um. I mean. your house."  
  
He smiled. "That's okay. Let's go in."  
  
Tomoyo then ran up in front of them, still holding her camcorder. "Why not make your entrance a little more interesting?"  
  
"Hoe?" went Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo had stars in her eyes again. "I can see it now, Sakura-chan and Li- kun entering the house both so lovingly holding each other's hands!"  
  
"To-Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura blushed.  
  
"What? I thought you both loved each other?"  
  
Sakura let out a sigh. She then turned to Syaoran whose hands are already outstretched. "It's okay," he said. "Besides my sisters no one else will question."  
  
Sakura let out a giggle. That was true, Syaoran's sisters can get a little feisty. Um. okay. too feisty. She held Syaoran's hand again, enjoying every moment of it, and they both walked together inside.  
  
Tomoyo then ran to the back of the couple to get a better view. She then whispered to Meiling, "That was a great idea."  
  
"As always! Only the best for my cousin," she whispered back, crossing her arms in triumph.  
  
Besides Wei and the other workers no one else seemed at home. "Wei could you show these two to their guestroom, uh wait." Syaoran turned to Sakura and Tomoyo. "Would you guys like to stay in the same room or separate?"  
  
"Uh." stuttered Sakura.  
  
"Separate. I've brought a lot of costumes for Sakura-chan to wear, I don't think she'll fit in the room! Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" laughed Tomoyo, whose real reason was better left unsaid. ^. ~  
  
"Right," said Wei. "This way please."  
  
While Sakura and Tomoyo were changing, Syaoran and Meiling went to the garden to have a small talk.  
  
"I thought it was perfect timing that Kinomoto-san appeared. I know she's the only person that'll make you relax and not concentrate on your training too hard," said Meiling.  
  
"Does Guma-sensei know she's here?" he asked.  
  
"Yup, that's the reason why I made him give you a break today. We planned to meet you guys up at a café or something but this is much better! Anyway, how did you find her?"  
  
Syaoran looked at his feet. He could sense her. It was proof that his powers are growing. It was proof that he was getting stronger. "I don't know. I just did."  
  
Meiling smiled. "Maybe it's because you loved her so much that you're drawn to her?"  
  
Syaoran looked at Meiling. Could it be? His Cherry Blossom was his source of strength? Had his powers grown just because she was here? He let out a smile. "Possible," he said aloud.  
  
Meiling smiled softly back. "It's so obvious that both of you were meant for each other. You know that I'm happy for you, right?"  
  
"Meiling."  
  
"I forgot to tell you, my mother has found another fiancé for me. It was I who suggested it. I'll be married off soon. Until then." She let out a laugh. "I'll make sure you propose to Kinomoto-san!"  
  
"Meiling!" cried Syaoran, caught by surprise. "Your mother."  
  
"It's no big deal! I told you it was my idea. After all, I can't be holding on to you forever, can I?" Her eyes filled with sadness. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Never mind about me," she said.  
  
Syaoran sighed. He put his hand on Meiling's shoulder. "I'm glad to have a cousin like you, Meiling, I really am."  
  
Meiling rubbed her eyes. Then knocked him. "You're such a softie, Li Syaoran! You've got to be tough to be the leader of the Li-clan!"  
  
"Yeah, well, I think being around girls all the time has finally affected me," he said, slightly offended. After trying to make her happy, this is what he gets.  
  
"You've got Wei and Guma-sensei!"  
  
"Well, they're old men with bodies as soft as a girls."  
  
"I resent that," said a voice.  
  
"AH!" cried Syaoran and Meiling as Guma-sensei leaped out of a tree nearby.  
  
"I told you to concentrate, Li-sama. Your attention is elsewhere," said the old man, mischief still gleaming in his eyes. "And I see why." he looked behind them, making them both turn.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were walking towards them. Sakura waving happily. "Meiling-chan! Syaoran-kun!" she cried.  
  
Meiling waved back. "Kinomoto-san! You took a shower I suppose?"  
  
"Yup." Sakura now stood next to Meiling and notices Guma-sensei. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you."  
  
"Yes, well, I seem to be over towered by my student here," he said looking at Syaoran, who glared back.  
  
"Your student? Ah! You must be Guma-san in Syaoran's letter. You're the one training him, nee?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Guma-sensei seemed charmed by Sakura's bubbly personality.  
  
Sakura bowed. "My name is Kinomoto Sakura. It's really nice to meet you."  
  
Guma bowed, too. "Dozo."  
  
Tomoyo then bowed. "My name is Daidoji Tomoyo. It's nice to meet you, too."  
  
"So, Kinomoto-san, you possess the Clow cards now?" asked Guma.  
  
Sakura nodded. She felt a light bump in her purse again. Kero-chan.  
  
"I see, I see." he began to inspect her, his eyes scanning her from top to toe. This made Syaoran slightly uneasy. "I now believe Clow Reed made a wise choice as choosing you to be the Mistress of the Clow Cards."  
  
"Thank you." was all she could say. She knew Kero wanted to speak to her. But if Guma saw him.  
  
"Your purse is moving, Kinomoto-san!" pointed out Guma.  
  
"AAAAH!" She flipped her purse behind her. "I-it's j-j-just me! I fidget a lot so it makes my purse move!"  
  
Guma narrowed his eyes, and then muttered, "Keroberos."  
  
Everyone jumped. Guma knew about Keroberos and his false form? Sakura's purse moved violently, thus making Sakura open it. Kero then zoomed out.  
  
"Old man! How did you know I could be in this form?" cried Kero.  
  
"Well, as I've been trying to teach my student here, concentration is all we need to decipher the abnormal. You resembled a nuigurumi to me but I sensed your aura that resembles the sun. I heard my student talk about Keroberos's false form, so I guessed it out." Guma smiled toothily.  
  
"Did you just call me a nuigurumi!" cried Kero. He wanted to fly towards the old man, but Meiling pulled on his tail, thus diverting Kero's attention. "Little girl, I'm warning you."  
  
"You're pretty rude cause you call everyone names, nuigurumi!" said Meiling.  
  
"Only people who deserve it!"  
  
"Kero-chan!" cried Sakura as she grabbed Kero. "Behave yourself," she whispered, "doesn't he feel strange to you?"  
  
"Of course, but I can't seem to point it out," said Kero, staring at Guma.  
  
"Li-sama, I believe your mother and sisters have returned," said Guma. "I will be returning home."  
  
"Thank you, Guma-sensei," said Syaoran, lightly bowing.  
  
As they entered the house, Sakura and Tomoyo were given a surprise dinner party by Syaoran's mother. Not before getting a warm 'greeting' by his sisters.  
  
"The kawaii girls are back!" they cried out, then began petting, stroking and hugging them. Syaoran had to shout a couple of times to make them let Sakura and Tomoyo go.  
  
"Aw. little brother doesn't want us to have fun with his future bride!" they cried.  
  
"That's enough! Leave them alone!" cried Syaoran, pulling his sisters away. Sakura and Tomoyo merely sweat-dropped.  
  
"Welcome back," said Syaoran's mother, Yelan. "It's nice to meet you again."  
  
"It's nice to meet you again, too, ma'am," said Sakura, bowing politely.  
  
Yelan then looks at Sakura intently. "Mistress of the Clow Cards, chosen by Clow Reed himself, you will forever be welcomed into this clan." She smiles.  
  
"Arigato," said Sakura, wondering why she feels overwhelmed by this. At that moment Kero came out again, sniffing.  
  
"I smell dumplings and noodles!" he cried. "I'm hungry!"  
  
"Kero-chan! Why did you--?"  
  
"Well, this is the Li-clan. They're bound to find out about me. Besides, the madam here has sensed me since our first visit."  
  
"That's right. Keroberos, I presume?" said Yelan, amused by the false form.  
  
"Well yes, but I prefer the great-MPHH!" Sakura grabbed the nuigurumi and giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura opened her eyes again. She had the same feeling as when she had dreamt of the Tokyo tower. But she was in a different place. In the dark streets of Hong Kong.  
  
Why here?  
  
She started to run. No one was around, and the lightings of Hong Kong seem so dim. But how could it be? Hong Kong should be alive at night.  
  
"Prove to me your worthiness."  
  
Whose voice is that?  
  
"Defeat me and prove your power."  
  
What's going on? Sakura kept on running until.  
  
Right there on top of one of the large buildings of Hong Kong, stood a man. His hair as dark as the night. His eyes a black blue. His skin ever so pale.  
  
"Who." she whispered as she halted to a stop. The man grinned.  
  
"Clow mistress. you may be strong with the Clow cards in your possession. But what were to happen if I were immune to them?"  
  
Sakura gasped. The man jumped from the top of the building and was falling. towards her! She screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And got up instantly, cold sweat pouring down her forehead.  
  
"He. he was the dark figured man from my other dream," she said, her hand slowly reaching for the key on her chest. "Am I supposed to fight him? Even if I have to, he said he's immune to the Clow cards. If he is, then what should I do?"  
  
Sakura realized her throat was dry. She reached for the jug on the table to pour herself a glass of water. But to her surprise, the jug was empty. "Huh?"  
  
She got up, wore a robe over her pajamas and walked out of the room. "Hoe." she whispered. "I forgot Syaoran-kun's house is big! Plus it's dark now." But her need for water drove her to walk down the dark paths.  
  
She walked down the stairs, past the main room and found the kitchen. Then she poured herself a glass of water and gulped it down. There was a view of Hong Kong in the kitchen. She looked out.  
  
"The place is all lit up!" she said in awe. "It's so pretty!" She then thought of her dream. "How could Hong Kong look so dark in my dream when there are so many lights?"  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"HOEE!" she cried. She turned and saw it was only Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun, you scared me."  
  
"You scared me, too," he said. "I heard you walking past my room and thought you were a thief or something. Why are you here?"  
  
"I was thirsty," she said, pointing to her cup.  
  
"But couldn't you use the jug?"  
  
"I know, but the jug was empty."  
  
"What!" cried Syaoran. "It shouldn't be empty. The jug is always filled before you enter your room. So."  
  
Sakura looked down. "Syaoran-kun. I had another dream."  
  
"You did?" he said, concerned. "What is it?"  
  
"This time I could remember it clearly as it just happened a moment ago. I was in one of the streets of Hong Kong. I was running. The place seemed dark, so unreal unlike the Hong Kong we see now. A man stood at the top of a big building. He was daring someone to fight him. When he saw me, he said I couldn't fight him as he's immune to the Clow cards."  
  
Syaoran stared dumbfounded. "Someone. who is immune to the Clow cards?"  
  
Suddenly, the earth began to shake. "An earthquake?" cried Sakura.  
  
"No." said Syaoran, his senses going so wild, his head began to throb. "It's magic." Then, the earthquake stopped.  
  
"AH!" cried Sakura as she looked outside the window. Slowly, the lights in Hong Kong disappeared. "The earthquake has caused a power failure in Hong Kong. It's the man."  
  
Syaoran gripped his head. The voice was back.  
  
Come. come and prove yourself worthy to be leader of the Li-clan. Come.  
  
"Syaoran-kun? Syaoran-kun, dooshite?" said Sakura. "Syaoran-kun!"  
  
Prove yourself worthy. prove yourself just as powerful.  
  
And then the voices stopped. He gasped for air. "That man. he's here."  
  
"What?" said Sakura. "That means the man in my dream was taunting you and." Sakura had a flash back on her other dream. The figure with the golden aura. "Oh no, Syaoran-kun. These dreams, they all make sense now."  
  
"What is it?" he said, his mind now able to focus.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, you are going to battle that man! You are going to battle him, not only here but at the Tokyo tower as well! But why."  
  
"My destiny." he whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I am to become leader of this clan, I have to prove myself worthy. I'm not sure if I was meant to fight that man but. if he harms the clan or you, I will have to fight him."  
  
"Syaoran-kun." the guilt was rising in Sakura's heart again. She shook it off.  
  
"Let's change and investigate the city now. Bring Keroberos along, too."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Using the Float card, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Keroberos hovered above Hong Kong. Tomoyo woke up during the earthquake, which was a surprise to Sakura and Syaoran as everybody else were still asleep.  
  
"I know when my dear Sakura-chan is going on an adventure!" And that's why Sakura is wearing a pink and blue outfit that consists of sashes.  
  
("Tomoyo-chan." Sakura sweat-dropped.)  
  
"Everything looks quiet." said Kero. "Do you remember which building that man was standing on?"  
  
"No, to me all buildings here look almost the same," said Sakura, scratching her head and laughing.  
  
Syaoran and Kero sweat-dropped. "Ah well, looks like it's up to this gaki to show us the way," said Kero.  
  
Syaoran began to concentrate. All these years of training. it will not be for granted. And sure enough, "I sense him," he said. "On top of the Shanghai Bank."  
  
"Right," said Sakura. And Float moved slowly towards the building.  
  
"Something's not right," said Syaoran.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong gaki?" said Kero, slightly irritated.  
  
"Don't you think it's strange that we haven't seen anyone on our way? This is Hong Kong, surely there'll be people crawling all over the place even if it is dark."  
  
"Now that you mentioned it." Sakura stared at the city below. Deserted.  
  
"Ah! Sakura-chan! Over there!" cried Tomoyo pointing towards a figure standing on top of the building. It was just like Sakura dreamed.  
  
"Be careful," said Syaoran taking out his sword. "I don't like the aura I'm sensing around him."  
  
"Same here," said Kero. For a moment, they both looked at each other. We actually agreed on something.  
  
Sakura had Float place them at another building not far from the figure.  
  
"Welcome!" he said. "How long I've waited! You took forever. I was worried your powers were still weak and you're unable to enter my world."  
  
"Your world?" said Sakura.  
  
An evil glint appeared in the figure's eyes. "I suppose I have to explain. You wondered why there is no one here? I've created my own world in which whatever that happens here stays here and will not be brought to the real Hong Kong. After all, you wouldn't want to see this precious city be destroyed after I'm done with you." (This is turning into an X show.) "But the only way for you to enter is if your powers are strong enough to pass through the walls, and as I suspected."  
  
"But, Tomoyo-chan has no magic," said Sakura.  
  
"Yes, but she was engulfed in your magic when she entered."  
  
"Like a shield!" said Kero. "That's why she's in this world, because Sakura's magic was protecting her in which we mean Float. Float was like a shield to Tomoyo."  
  
The man now smiled. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Tai, and I am here for one purpose."  
  
"And what is that?" asked Sakura fearfully.  
  
"To destroy all magic that was created by Clow Reed. And that includes the cards you possess, Kinomoto."  
  
"Wha-!" cried Sakura.  
  
PART II  
  
"Destroy all magic that was created by Clow Reed." Syaoran muttered. If so then his clan is also in danger as half of them possess certain abilities from Clow Reed. But the one in most danger is.  
  
"Now, Kinomoto, I'm sure you remember your dream. You can't fight me, I'm immune to Clow Reed's magic, including those cards."  
  
"No." said Sakura. She grabbed all 53 cards and hugged them. "I won't let you destroy them!"  
  
"Yet, they are worthless to you if you want to battle me." Tai ruffled his hair. "Well, let's start it, shall we? I believe we have a long night ahead." And Tai jumped off the building, but he didn't fall. Instead, he floated in mid air, a dark sword emerging out of nowhere and resting on his hand, and then.  
  
"Watch out!" cried Kero.  
  
Tai zoomed towards them, his sword poised to attack. His target was the Clow mistress. Sakura panicked.  
  
"Windy!" she cried. Windy flew out and tried to stop him, but she only went through Tai, not even touching him.  
  
"No way!" cried Kero. He transformed into Keroberos. He threw fire at Tai.  
  
Tai laughed as the fire also went through him. "Creation of Clow, you will also be destroyed! But first." He zoomed faster at Sakura. She screamed. Her dream, it was coming true.  
  
The sound of a sword clash. A slight breeze. Sakura opened her eyes.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!"  
  
Syaoran had his sword against Tai's. Tai smiled evilly. "You who have been chosen to be leader of the Li-clan who are descendants of Clow Reed. You are strong, you might be able to stop me." He pushed Syaoran away.  
  
"RAITEI SHORAI!" he cried. His training taught him how to use these spells without using an ofuda. So the lightning that he called for came from the sky, more powerful than his ofuda made ones.  
  
The lightning struck Tai. He cries out in rage. Syaoran stops the spell.  
  
"So your fight does belong to me," said Syaoran.  
  
Tai gasps. "Yes, I see. though you are a descendant, your magic is not of Clow Reed's thus you were able to hurt me. I was careless. Not anymore." He charged again. Syaoran charged as well.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" cried Sakura, but the sounds of swords clashing and the forces that were hitting against each other drowned her voice. She could cry. she can't help him. She was a powerful magician but she couldn't help at all. now that this enemy is immune to her powers.  
  
"Sakura! Look out!" cried Keroberos. He pushed Sakura away just in time before another powerful force could hit her. "The fight is getting violent, we should get further away."  
  
"But what about Syaoran-kun?" cried Sakura.  
  
"Leave me!" he cried, in between clashes. "You'll get hurt if -UNGH-you stay!"  
  
"No." cried Sakura.  
  
"Get on!" said Keroberos as Tomoyo slowly climbed on top of him. (Mind you, she's still recording!)  
  
With a heavy heart, she got on top of Keroberos. He flew upwards, giving them a good view of the fight.  
  
"Li-kun has gotten stronger," said Tomoyo after a long time of keeping quiet.  
  
"Ah," said Keroberos in agreement. "Even when we first arrived, his aura gave off the presence of power. I knew it was from all that training, but seeing this."  
  
Tai jumped and floated in mid air again. "Amazing!" he cried. "You truly are meant to be leader of the Li-clan."  
  
"It's not over yet," he said. He jumped and he, too, floated on air. The three pairs of eyes watching from afar grew wide in shock.  
  
"Li-kun!" cried Tomoyo.  
  
"The gaki has the power of levitation," said Keroberos. "I never knew."  
  
But Sakura kept quiet. Over and over she prayed Syaoran would be all right.  
  
The fight continued even on air. (Think X again.) Until finally, Tai began to tire.  
  
"I'm tired of this," he said. "I'll finish you off, once and for all." Then a black visible shadow surrounded him. The shadow slowly formed into a dragon's head.  
  
"That! I've seen that!" cried Sakura. "Syaoran-kun! Run!"  
  
But it was too late. Tai charged, leaving a dark trail. Syaoran 's eyes were wide with shock. He didn't know what to do.  
  
All Sakura remembered was a great force so strong it vibrated through the air. As she opened her eyes, she almost cried out in horror. Syaoran, hurt and bleeding, plummeting over 50-storeys high towards the ground. Sakura screamed out, "DAMEEE!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly another figure appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the falling Syaoran. The figure then landed, placing Syaoran on the ground. Keroberos flew towards the figure and Syaoran.  
  
"Ah." said Tomoyo. "That person is."  
  
"Eriol!" cried Keroberos.  
  
"Eriol-kun!" cried Sakura. She jumped off Keroberos and ran towards him. "Oh no, Syaoran-kun!" She sat next to the bleeding Syaoran, took out her handkerchief and wiped the blood out of Syaoran's face.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun, why are you here?" asked Tomoyo. Eriol now looked their age.  
  
"Because I knew trouble was brewing again, and it looks like I came just in time. Ruby Moon! Spinel-sun!" Eriol called. "Is that man still around?"  
  
"He's gone!" said Ruby Moon as she landed.  
  
"We should move quickly, this world will disappear any minute now. Plus we have to take Li to a hospital."  
  
"No."moaned Syaoran. "Just get me home."  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" cried Sakura.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Yes, I can get healed there, it'll be easier and less messier as we'll be questioned."  
  
"Fine." Eriol called out his wand, and with a wave they disappeared from the scene. And in a split second, the streets were filled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the Li mansion, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol stood next to the door where Syaoran was. His mother was in there together with a few unknown men with Guma. Sakura stood outside the door, worried.  
  
"Don't worry so much, Kinomoto-san. Syaoran has gotten himself in trouble a couple of times and ended up injured during training," assured Meiling. "They know what they're doing. Anyway, where's that nuigurumi and your henchmen, Hiiragizawa-san?"  
  
"I asked them to stay at the main hall. I believe Keroberos is with them, probably filling in the details to them. Sakura-san."  
  
"Hai?" said Sakura.  
  
Eriol gave a meaningful look. "Daijobu ka?"  
  
Her eyes were filled with tears. "Daijobu. ja nai!" she said. "I can't do anything for this fight."  
  
"It was never your fight to begin with," said Eriol. "It belongs to Li."  
  
"No! I refuse to believe it's his fight alone!" She held the key in her hands. "Syaoran-kun helped me during the Clow card era. I owe him." She looked at Eriol. "How did you know?"  
  
"About this? Well, Daidoji-san contacted me after your reoccurring dreams became at a worrying state. She filled me in with every detail about your dreams that I went on a research on Clow Reed's past again. But I came out empty handed. The only place I could think of with much history on Clow Reed is Hong Kong, so I came."  
  
"And then you sensed Tai's magic." said Tomoyo.  
  
"Is that his name? Good. I'll start on my research." He then looked at Sakura with such caring eyes. "Daijobu. Anata nara zettai daijobu desu yo."  
  
"Syaoran-kun said that to me a long time ago." said Sakura, thinking deeply. "Wasurenaide."  
  
Eriol smiled. "Good, cause he needs all the support you can give. And if I'm lucky, I can find something to help you help him."  
  
"Honto ni arigato," said Sakura.  
  
"So tell me Hiiragizawa-san, why are you now looking like our age? Shouldn't you be as old as Sakura's father?" asked Meiling.  
  
"If I looked my age, I wouldn't feel as young as I want to," he said, grinning. He looked at Tomoyo. "Right, Daidoji-san?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Of course!"  
  
"I'm off," he said as he walked away.  
  
Tomoyo smiled after him. Sakura looked at her, then felt even more depressed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo was watching her recording on the fight that night. Somehow, everything there was different. The arena was all lighted up, unlike the one she saw which was incredibly dark. Her video had blur images of Tai and Syaoran's battle, almost unable to be seen. And the dark dragon around Tai that she saw was not on the screen. Only the sudden flash of light as Tai zoomed towards Syaoran. "Why?" she muttered out loud.  
  
She got up and decided to go to Sakura's room. Before she could even knock on the door, Kero burst out of the door.  
  
"Kero-chan?" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura's crying and I don't know what to do!" cried Kero. "I'm too cool to help crying girls!"  
  
Tomoyo entered the room and found Sakura in the corner of the room. "Sakura- chan!"  
  
Sakura lifted her tear-stained face. "Tomoyo-chan." she whispered.  
  
Tomoyo put her camcorder away and ran next to Sakura. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I feel so guilty," she sobbed. "I've felt so guilty for so long ever since I found out Syaoran had to train harder because he doesn't have the Clow cards. I felt like it was my fault. Now I've caused him even more trouble." She cried even harder.  
  
Tomoyo wrapped her arms around Sakura. "I'm sure Li-kun know it's not your fault."  
  
"Demo!"  
  
"He loves you, Sakura-chan. He knows you were the one who was meant to be the Clow mistress. But because of that he had to take another course in life that gives him a better future rather than depending on the cards. It's not your fault he's hurt. Can you imagine if Tai was immune to Li- kun's powers, too? It would be much more devastating than what we saw."  
  
Sakura tried hard to wipe her tears but they just kept pouring. Tomoyo took out her handkerchief (everybody has handkerchiefs there o.O .) and wiped Sakura's face.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan." said Sakura through gulps.  
  
"Hm?" said Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura hugged her back. "You're the best friend I have ever had. I'm really, really glad to know you."  
  
Tomoyo hugged back. "Watashi mo."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura ran down the stairs. She couldn't believe her luck that she overslept again. She burst into the main hall and found everyone including Eriol, Nakuru and Spinel-sun waiting for her. "Hoeeeee." she muttered.  
  
"Osoi, Kinomoto-san!" cried Meiling.  
  
"I am so sorry!" she said, bowing. She didn't want to tell them about the dream she had again. Another dream.  
  
"As usual you still oversleep. And you're already sixteen!" said Kero.  
  
Sakura scowled. "Kero-chan!"  
  
"Well then, shall we begin?" said Eriol. He looked at the couch nearby and found Syaoran sitting there, a bandage around his left arm. Sakura looked and found herself unable to move towards him, or say anything in concern.  
  
"As we all know Tai is after anything created by Clow Reed. It seems that Tai is also another magician and had almost equal powers as Clow Reed himself. Problem is his powers are based upon the dark forces of the earth, thus the way Clow Reed defeated him was by the power of light."  
  
"I've never heard of this!" cried Kero.  
  
"This was before he created you and Yue. In fact it was this reason why he created the both of you."  
  
Sakura put her hand in her pocket and felt the cards. "Clow-san used the Light card, didn't he?"  
  
Eriol grinned. "Yes, he did. Because of that Tai attempted to steal the Dark card. Only to realize the cards only listen to their master. In anger he disappeared from the face of the earth. Why I wasn't sure. until I found something very interesting in a book I found in one of your ancestral libraries, Li." Eriol pulled out the book. It was black and worned. "This book teaches you on how to create a dark world, uninterrupted by the light no matter how much you try. By doing this Tai's powers increase double as he can control the darkness and use it against his enemies. He's been in that world waiting for a perfect opportunity to get his revenge on Clow Reed." Eriol put the book on a nearby table.  
  
"If he's in his own world," said Syaoran, "how does he know who we are and that Clow Reed is dead?"  
  
"Good question." A glint appeared in Eriol's eyes. "Knowing that even the most strongest magic couldn't defeat Clow Reed, he waited till Clow was dead and." he looked at Sakura, "waited for the next mistress of the cards for him to put his revenge on."  
  
"But that was almost six years ago! Why is he attacking now?" cried Kero, irritated.  
  
"That I do not know," said Eriol as he looked down. "I believe something had delayed him." Eriol then looked up and looked at Syaoran. "But in our current condition it will not be easy to defeat Tai. The only person that is capable of defeating Tai seems to be you, Li."  
  
Syaoran nodded. Sakura felt her heart growing heavier.  
  
"Because of that your mother and I had created something that will help you in your battle. Excuse me as I get 'it'."  
  
As Eriol left the room, Sakura felt herself getting weak. The dream she just had began to pound in her head.  
  
The Tokyo tower. The battle of her past dreams. And something more.  
  
Darkness pouring down the street of Tokyo, moving towards the Tokyo tower like a flood. And then where the battle was going on, it was suddenly engulfed by the darkness. But there was Tai hovering over the darkness, laughing.  
  
Laughing loud. Victorious.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" said Tomoyo, looking at her with worried eyes.  
  
Sakura wanted to say she was fine, but she found herself woozy. "It's just a headache." she muttered, putting on a smile.  
  
"Then you should rest," said Meiling. "You look pale."  
  
Sakura pulled herself together. "I'm fine!"  
  
Just then Eriol came in. "So," said Meiling, "where is it?"  
  
Eriol smiled and looked at the entrance. "Don't be shy, they're nice people."  
  
Slowly a girl that looked ten years old appeared. Her hair was done in a thick braid that flowed down her back. On her forehead was a purple like gem. She wore white clothings that were loose. She then smiled. "Konnichiwa!"  
  
Everyone was dazed by the appearance of the girl. But Meiling snapped out of it. "Your secret weapon was a little girl?!"  
  
"She's not a little girl," said Eriol, grinning at the spectacle. "She's a spirit. She can help you as she brings light in the darkness. Plus she understands the darkness so if you find yourself in a situation that you don't understand and Tai won't tell you, she will."  
  
Sakura looked at the girl, walked up to her and touched her face. "You look so pretty," she commented.  
  
The girl smiled. "Thank you!"  
  
Kero grew angry. "If she's a spirit why does she look so real and we can touch her?"  
  
"It's a spell Li's mother used. Her body is mutable. Able to turn to a human and spirit only. Li."  
  
"Ah." said Syaoran, slowly getting up. He winced. No matter. he'll regain his strength soon enough. He looked at the girl. "Hai, my name is Li Syaoran. You are.?"  
  
"Lily!" she said. "Your mother gave me that name. I like it!"  
  
"Sou, Lily is a nice name. Can you help me defeat Tai?"  
  
"Of course! That's the whole purpose why I was brought here in the first place."  
  
"Is it okay if we start training now?"  
  
"AH?" went Meiling and Sakura.  
  
"You're still hurt, Li," said Eriol. "Are you sure?"  
  
Syaoran slowly walked out of the hall, stopped, and said, "As the future leader of the Li-clan it is my duty to protect them. Tai is a threat, I must stop him at all cost, or else." Then he walked out.  
  
"Uh." said Sakura, her body slowly growing weak. Lily looked at Sakura, then at Kero.  
  
"Kawaii!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
Kero grew irritated. "You called me, the great Keroberos cute? Why, I have you know that I--!"  
  
Spinel-sun saw this and sighed. "You're still an idiot."  
  
"What did you say?!" cried Kero. "You have a lot of nerve, Suppi!"  
  
"My name is not Suppi!" And soon there was a small puff of smoke in the air as the two guardians fought. Lily laughed but then looked at Sakura.  
  
"Ne." said Lily uncertain.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
"Kinomoto-sama." she murmured.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Call me Sakura."  
  
"Sakura-sama, you don't look too well. Don't you wish to lie down?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I want to see."  
  
"Oh.?"  
  
"I want to see Syaoran-kun through this hard trial. I can't fight with him so the best that I can do is watch him and give him support. Sometimes I wonder if I should stay away, I might be in his way. But." Sakura shook her head. "I want to be as near to him as possible."  
  
Lily smiled. "Li-sama loves Sakura-sama very much."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"I saw it! The way he looked at you worryingly just now when you almost fainted. He wanted to get up, but it must've hurt a lot. Li-sama doesn't think of you the way you think he does."  
  
Sakura's heart softened. "You may look young but I think you're much older than I am."  
  
"Maybe," smiled Lily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura watched earnestly as Syaoran's training begun by the garden. Amazingly enough Lily could avoid just as fast as Syaoran, thus whatever attack Guma-sensei threw at them was avoided.  
  
"Li-sama, as weird as it may sound could you open your heart a little, I can't seem to enter," said Lily suddenly.  
  
"What?" said Syaoran.  
  
"I see." said Guma-sensei. "It's simple Li-sama, to open your heart means to invite someone into your soul. Once you open your heart, Lily will enter your sword and her powers will be within your grasp."  
  
"Open. my heart." Syaoran looked at Lily. But suddenly his eyes darted to Sakura who was watching from afar. "Okay." he said. He closed his eyes.  
  
"That's it!" cried Lily. She jumped and transformed into a spirit then entered Syaoran's sword. Syaoran glowed a deep gold. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Su-sugoi. this power."  
  
"Is both the power of light," said Guma-sensei. "Lily represents the light thus enabling you to use the power that she has. Come! We must train this power!"  
  
Sakura's vision turned blurry. Her body can't stand anymore. "Tomoyo-chan." she whispered.  
  
"What's wrong?" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Can you help me get to my room?"  
  
"I'll come too!" said Meiling and both of them supported Sakura all the way, without Syaoran realizing that she left.  
  
"Will you be alright?" said Tomoyo worryingly.  
  
"Are you sure you want us to go?" asked Meiling. The two of them watch Sakura sit on her bed, rubbing her temples.  
  
"Daijobu da Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan. You guys go look out for Syaoran-kun for me, ne?" Sakura giggled.  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling were hesitant to leave but after a while they left her.  
  
Kero popped out of a drawer in her dressing table. He had been sleeping there ever since his battle with Suppi worn him out. But something woke him up. "Sakura, this aura. it doesn't feel good."  
  
Sakura's head began to pound fiercely. Useless. useless. useless.  
  
"You are so useless."  
  
"Who's there?" cried Sakura. She gasped when she saw Tai floating outside the window. "Tai!"  
  
Kero transformed into Keroberos and growled. "Stay away from her!"  
  
Tai snickered. "And what will you do? You can't touch me."  
  
Kero threw fire at Tai, but it only went through him. Tai held out his hand and dark ropes binded Keroberos until he fell to the floor.  
  
"Kero-chan!" cried Sakura.  
  
"Don't worry, that little thing will be fine. You should worry more about yourself." he held out his hand in which a shadow slowly formed.  
  
"AH!" cried Sakura as the shadow burst out of his hand and engulfed her instead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily burst out of Syaoran's sword. "What's wrong?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura-sama!" she cried.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Tomoyo, she pointed at Tai who was still there by Sakura's window.  
  
"Tai!" cried Syaoran. Lily went back into his sword.  
  
"Don't bother going after me. You better check on that green-eyed girl. You'll find her in a very tough position." Then Tai disappeared.  
  
"What?" said Meiling.  
  
But Syaoran understood. He ran back into the house and burst into Sakura's room. "Sakura!" Syaoran's eyes grew wide. Sakura was on the floor and Keroberos was still bound by the dark rope. The dreaded darkness still hung around the room.  
  
He ran and slashed Keroberos's bindings free, then to Sakura's side and lifted her. She was still breathing. But her body was cold. Very, very cold.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" cried Tomoyo as she entered the room.  
  
"What happened?" cried Syaoran to Keroberos.  
  
Keroberos transformed into Kero. "Tai attacked us. I don't know what he did to Sakura." The poor creature panicked.  
  
Slowly everyone ran into the room. A dark shadow lingered for a moment, watching the scene. Then disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's a curse," said Syaoran's mother.  
  
"Huh?" everyone exclaimed.  
  
Yelan took a deep breath. "Tai attacked using a weakness of Kinomoto. Her fear of being useless. Her guilt. By doing that he trapped her in her own world. What she is seeing there I'm not sure, But this curse. sooner or later it'll drive her deeper into the shadows until finally."  
  
"Enough!" cried Syaoran. "I'll hear no more of this."  
  
"Isn't there anyway to save her?" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Mother can bring her back, can't you?" said Syaoran angrily. "Kinomoto might not come out normal anymore if I help her. For all you know, when I bring her back that darkness will be a part of her forever. Do you want to see the girl you love like that?"  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes. "Zettai daijobu da. Zettai."  
  
Lily watched this all with sad eyes. "Li-sama."  
  
"Let's go, Lily. We still need to practice." He walked out of the room. Lily took one last look at Sakura that laid still on her bed, then ran after Syaoran.  
  
"Li-sama, wait!" cried Lily.  
  
Syaoran stopped. "What is it?"  
  
"Sakura-sama. Li-sama must be strong for her."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
Lily smiled. "Your anger might come in the way of the battle. He might use your anger against you."  
  
"You mean. Tai?"  
  
"Tai is smart. By this way he not only gets rid of the mistress of the Clow cards, he could attack another one of your weaknesses. Which is Sakura- sama. So if you're strong and believe in Sakura-sama in coming back as normal, she'll come."  
  
Syaoran looked at Lily. She was letting out some aura, radiating slowly out of her. Kindness, warmth. "Lily."  
  
"Sakura-sama wo shinjite. Jibun wo shinjite. How's that?"  
  
"Ah." said Syaoran. "Wakatta."  
  
"Good," said a voice. Syaoran turned and saw Eriol.  
  
"Hiiragizawa?" exclaimed Syaoran.  
  
"You'll start your practice with me. Since I am the only person here with the power to call the darkness and control it. It might not be as powerful as Tai but if you can defeat me, there's still hope."  
  
Syaoran looked at Eriol, then Lily. "Let's go."  
  
PART III Sakura was dreaming again. This time a very old dream. The Clow cards floating down, Kero next to her, the Tokyo tower. But someone was missing. Who's missing?  
  
But before she could figure it out, a familiar noise seems to be coming from a distance. It's.  
  
"HOOEEEEEEE!!!!" she cried as she grabbed her alarm clock and got up. She looked around her. Everything looks the same in her room. Except.  
  
"Sakura, you're going to be late again!" cried Kero. "Geez, and today is your music exam so you have to remember to bring your recorder (or flute or whatever that instrument is.)"  
  
"Ah! Sou ka, ne?" said Sakura. My name is Kinomoto Sakura. I am ten years old.  
  
I am ten years old.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"They're training in the abandoned park?" cried Meiling.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. Both of them together with Nakuru were having tea in the main room. Tomoyo took a sip of tea, then said "I called Sakura-chan's brother for him to come with Tsukishiro-san. Maybe they can help us."  
  
Meiling sighed. "Well, that Yue could be some help but I don't know about Sakura's brother."  
  
"Touya-kun is still great I have you know!" cried Nakuru. Her eyes then sparkled. "I can't wait for him to come!"  
  
"Sakura-chan's brother is a wonderful man. He may not have any magical powers but maybe he could help Sakura-chan in her current condition." said Tomoyo with much determination.  
  
"Maybe." Meiling looked unimpressed. "I want to see Syaoran."  
  
Nakuru shook her head. "It's unadvisable to go. The dark powers Eriol's about to release may be mild compared to Tai but it is still dangerous. If we were to touch it by accident, strange things might happen."  
  
Meiling looked down. "Like Kinomoto.?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Sakura-chan. daijobu ka?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!" cried Sakura happily.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan! So did you see Tsukishiro-san on the way to school again?" said Tomoyo also looking ten years old. They were both in class 4.  
  
Sakura nodded happily. "He gave me candy again!" She showed her the multicoloured candy. "Yukito-san. hanyaan!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Genki as always Sakura-chan!"  
  
Sakura nodded. "A-re." She looked at the seat behind hers. "Ne, Tomoyo- chan, was there ever a person sitting there?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at the same seat. "I don't believe so, Sakura-chan. We've been in this class for so long and no one has ever sat behind you. Why?"  
  
"I just had this thought that someone sits behind me."  
  
"Maybe it's your magic!" whispered Tomoyo excitedly. "What luck! I brought my camera, too!"  
  
Sakura sweat-dropped. "To-Tomoyo-chan." Just then a blurred image of a boy appeared. She found herself saying "Dare?"  
  
"Huh, Sakura-chan?" said Tomoyo. Sakura lost the image.  
  
"Nandemonai!"  
  
Just then Yamazaki cried out, "Terada-sensei is here!"  
  
"Hai!" cried the class.  
  
As Sakura sat down she looked at the seat behind her. Someone is missing. something isn't right.  
  
"Li." she whispered.  
  
"Kinomoto-san!"  
  
Sakura jumped in surprise. "Ha-hai!"  
  
The class laughed as Tomoyo looked at her. "Really, Kinomoto-san," said Terada-sensei "you should stop dreaming in the day."  
  
"Do you know that there was a belief that dreams were a message from God?" whispered Yamazaki to Chiharu.  
  
Chiharu whacked him on the head. "Not now, idiot!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran looked at his surroundings. The vast empty space in the middles of nowhere coupled with the midnight air. Lily looked unbothered by her surroundings. Almost as if it was nothing. Syaoran held out his sword.  
  
"How long can I hold you in the sword?" he suddenly asked Lily.  
  
"As long as possible. But certain powers might extract me from you. Plus if the darkness is too powerful for me, I will be defeated and disappear to where I came from."  
  
"Where were you from?" he asked.  
  
Lily smiled. "I don't know. When your mother revived me I had no idea who I was or where I was from. It's a little sad."  
  
"Well you have an identity now."  
  
Lily shook her head. "Not for long. I'm not meant to stay on this world forever. But if possible."  
  
Syaoran noted the hesitance in her voice. "What's wrong?"  
  
"If possible I'd like to be reborn with this memory. Your mother said it was possible. But for that I will be reborn not exactly a human or a spirit. Probably an animal since they tell no secrets. But I can only be reborn if needed. But." Lily forced a smile here, "once you've defeated Tai there's no need for me anymore, right?"  
  
Syaoran kept quiet. He felt evil using Lily for just this purpose. "I can't do much at this rate, Lily. But the least I can do is thank you for everything you've done."  
  
Lily blushed. "It's okay, Li-sama! Besides I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't called me. Well. you could thank me by letting me see you propose to Sakura-sama."  
  
Now Syaoran blushed. "What kind of a thank you is that?"  
  
Lily laughed. "It's hard to see true love these days. And I find the story between Li-sama and Sakura-sama entirely romantic."  
  
"It never begun like that." murmured Syaoran, thinking about how he demanded the cards from Sakura.  
  
"That's what makes it romantic! You thought of her as your rival, but she thought of you as a friend. That's why you fell in love with her."  
  
Syaoran grew suspicious. "How did you know about me and Sakura?"  
  
Lily merely smiled. "I just did."  
  
"Are you two there?" they heard Eriol call. Kero followed him.  
  
"Yes!" they replied. Eriol walked towards them. His staff held high.  
  
"It's dark here," said Kero. "All the better to call these dark forces."  
  
"What are you doing here?" growled Syaoran.  
  
"Well I am going to help you battle Tai! Only Tai is immune to Clow's magic. I can still help you defeat his ugly little minions. Besides." Kero looked down sadly. "Sakura."  
  
Syaoran looked at Kero. Kero was feeling guilty for not being able to protect Sakura. Lily jumped happily. "Yay! Kero-sama is going to help us!"  
  
"Hmm. Kero-sama." muttered Kero. "I like that!"  
  
Eriol looked at Syaoran. "I shall begin. Good luck, Li."  
  
Syaoran nodded. Lily then entered his sword and he began to glow.  
  
Eriol lifted his staff. "My staff symbolizes the sun. I now command the sun to shut off all it's light and let the darkness conquer. Come forth forces of darkness and show your power!"  
  
The air began to grow chilly, the shadows grew bigger and every light that was visible was now engulfed by the shadows until finally they attacked Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran held out his sword and swung it at the shadows. It merely cut the shadow in half. "How do I destroy it completely?"  
  
"Don't be scared to use my powers!" Lily's voiced echoed in his head. "Concentrate solely on what you believe in and then."  
  
Syaoran's sword glowed brighter and when the shadow attacked it burst and disappeared. Kero transformed into Keroberos and kept throwing fire at the shadows. The effect was little but the shadows lessened all the same.  
  
It went on like that for a while but Syaoran grew tired. There was just a little more left.  
  
"Li!" Eriol called from a distance. "Behind you!"  
  
Syaoran turned and found a wolf-shaped shadow lunging at him. He used his sword as a temporary shield but the attack was too great. He felt a great pressure on his chest and he fell.  
  
Slowly getting up, the dark wolf growled viciously. "Slashing you won't do any good." said Syaoran. He reached into his robes and pulled out an ofuda. "I'm going to have to take out a lot of power so."  
  
He threw the ofuda in the air and began to chant in the ancient language for control. Lightning streaked the air around him, the glow dimmed down for a moment.  
  
Just then the wolf striked again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo waited patiently for Syaoran and Eriol to return. It was past midnight, but they were restless.  
  
"I hope Syaoran will be okay," said Meiling, looking out into the darkness by the window.  
  
Tomoyo looked out another window. Then exclaimed, "Li-kun! Hiiragizawa-kun! They're back!"  
  
Syaoran and Eriol walked into the hall with Lily tagging happily behind. They were bombarded by tons of questions by Meiling.  
  
"The practice was successful," said Eriol. "Li has shown tremendous power. He has proven to me that he deserves to be leader of his clan."  
  
"Of course!" claimed Meiling. "He's my cousin!"  
  
Syaoran merely smiled. "I'm going upstairs. I'm tired."  
  
"Ah, Syaoran?" said Meiling, but Syaoran had already gone. "I wonder what's wrong?"  
  
Lily and Eriol looked at each other, and smiled.  
  
Syaoran crept slowly into Sakura's room. It was now filled with candles that were place in a diagram circling Sakura. His mother said it was best to keep the place as lighted as possible just in case.  
  
Syaoran grabbed a stool and sat next to Sakura. Her face seemed calm but as Syaoran held her hand it was still cold. "I wonder what you're seeing." he said. "Just don't let go just yet. I promise you, and not because Lily made me do it, that I'll propose to you once everything is over. Just don't let go."  
  
Sakura's body was still as numb as ever. Syaoran placed her hand down gently and walked out of the room.  
  
"You better get some rest," said Yelan.  
  
Syaoran jumped. "I didn't see you."  
  
Yelan smiled. "I prefer that. My senses are telling me that Tai will challenge you tomorrow evening, just as the sun sets. You better get some rest."  
  
Syaoran nodded. His mother was powerful enough to be able to make predictions. So he walked into the direction of his room.  
  
"You better keep your promise to Sakura," she called out to him. Syaoran turned but his mother disappeared.  
  
And for some reason, he smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura put on her roller blades and safety gear.  
  
"See you tomorrow okay, Sakura-chan!" cried Tomoyo. She had to go for a function so her bodyguards picked her up.  
  
Sakura nodded, as Tomoyo left she skated out of the school grounds. Just as she turned to one corner she nearly bumped into a bicycle thus causing her to roll back and fall.  
  
"Ah! Itai!" she cried as she slowly got up.  
  
"Are you okay?" said the person on the bicycle that turned out to be Yukito. "Ah, Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Yu-Yukito-san!" cried Sakura. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"  
  
"That's all right, it was my fault anyway," said Yukito. "By the way I'm going to the Tsukimini shrine. Would you like to come?"  
  
"Ano. is that okay? I thought the shrine is closed today?" Sakura's senses began to tingle again. For some reason she began to fear Yukito.  
  
"That's all right! We'll just be hanging out by the cherry tree. Nothing else!" Yukito leaned on his bike. "So would you like to come?"  
  
"Will Onii-chan be there?" she asked.  
  
"Touya has football practice. We could wait for him there."  
  
So Sakura followed him.  
  
As they reached the shrine, Sakura gasped in awe. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom. The petals fell softly on the floor like snow. "They're so beautiful!" she cried.  
  
Yukito got off his bike and put it down on the floor. He walked up to Sakura and held her hand. "Just like you," he said.  
  
"Ah?" went Sakura. She looked at Yukito whose grasp on her hand tightened.  
  
"I've always wanted to tell you how much I love you Sakura-chan," said Yukito leaning towards her. "You're so beautiful and sweet and kind."  
  
Sakura's young heart raced. This is what I've always wanted, I love Yukito. but. this can't be right. This isn't right at all. "Yukito-san, what about Onii-chan?"  
  
Yukito laughed. "What about him?"  
  
Sakura pulled her hand away from his. "No! This isn't right! This isn't right at all!" she cried. "Who are you?!"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Yukito. "Sakura-chan, daijobu ka?"  
  
"You're not Yukito-san! Yukito-san would care about Onii-chan!" Sakura was amazed by her words.  
  
"That's not true, I care about you more than Touya," said Yukito, his eyes turning dark.  
  
Sakura gave a slight jolt. "You're not Yukito-san. you don't love me. Yukito-san. never did love me more than Onii-chan." she whispered. "I. love."Sakura closed her eyes tight.  
  
"Even if you love that someone he doesn't exist," said Yukito, his voice changing harsh. "In fact, not even those precious cards that you try so hard to collect."  
  
"What.?" Sakura dived her hands into her pockets. Gone. the Clow cards were gone.  
  
"In fact, there is no such thing as the Clow cards, no Keroberos, no magic staff, no duty to capture, no adventure, no journey."  
  
"That's not true! The Clow cards mean everything to me! They were my friends!"  
  
"They don't exist!"  
  
"Yes, they do! And I will do everything I can to protect them!"  
  
Yukito grinned evilly. "Except you can't."  
  
Sakura took a step back. The arena was turning cold and dreary.  
  
Yukito's figure began to shimmer. "You are actually quite weak, you are not capable of protecting them. In fact, it might be because of you that those cards will disappear."  
  
Sakura felt scared. Turn and run. turn and run before.  
  
"It will also be you who will bring death to Li Syaoran." Then Yukito disappeared.  
  
Sakura screamed. The arena disappeared only to be left with nothing but darkness. She found herself falling down into nowhere. "No." she gasped. "No. please. help me."  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura!"  
  
Sakura searched for the voice. "Where are you?"  
  
"Don't be scared. Take my hand and I will get you back to reality." A hand came out of nowhere and stretched to Sakura.  
  
"Take that hand and you will kill Li Syaoran," something whispered in her ear.  
  
"That's not true," the hand replied (the hand talks! o_O). "You are not as worthless as you think. There is a way you can help him."  
  
"There is no way."  
  
"Take my hand, Kinomoto Sakura. You will help Li Syaoran to save the Clow cards."  
  
"Can I?" whispered Sakura.  
  
"Take my hand."  
  
But something pulled Sakura down even further away from the hand. "Useless. useless. useless." the darkness taunted. "You will kill him. It shall be his blood on your hands."  
  
The darkness brought her further down. Sakura's eyes turned black. "I."  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura! Don't you love Li Syaoran?"  
  
Sakura blinked, but those dark eyes stayed. "I. love."  
  
"If you love him then come back. Help him save the Clow cards! Only you can stop the darkness from empowering him!"  
  
Sakura sinked further down. The memory of the darkness flowing down from the streets came into her mind. the cold feeling.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura! Kinomoto Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran drowning in the darkness. Keroberos and Yue drowning with him. the laughter. the evil laughter.  
  
"Yada." Sakura whispered. She outstretched her hand. "SONNA NO ZETTAI YADA!!!!"  
  
A loud cry. a bright light. then.  
  
"Okaeri nasai, Kinomoto Sakura," said Yelan. Sakura got up.  
  
She was back in her room, back to the age of sixteen. Outside the sun was setting. Her clothes stuck to her body due to her sweat. "What happened?"  
  
"You must've gone through a terrible ordeal. Tempting wasn't it to just fall down into the darkness?" said Yelan.  
  
Sakura held her head and remembered. "I really thought if I went down, Syaoran-kun would live. And then when I remembered my dream, what was about to happen, I couldn't bear to go down. For if that happened, Syaoran-kun will die! But. how can I help him?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked," said Eriol by the entrance of the room. With him was Touya.  
  
"Onii-chan!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Touya walked up to Sakura and put his hand on her head. "I was a little worried there, you were quite close to disappearing."  
  
"I'm sorry to make you worried."  
  
"Your brother was a lot of help," said Yelan.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.  
  
Yelan held up a black teddy bear. "That's.!"  
  
"Syaoran gave this to you before he came back to Hong Kong. I needed another weakness in you so that I'll be able to enter your mind. By using this I was able to collect some memories of Syaoran's love for you."  
  
"But didn't Tai use that weakness to get me?"  
  
"Not that one. He used your guilt. I used your love."  
  
Sakura smiled. "So Onii-chan brought it here! Arigato Onii-chan!"  
  
Touya scruffled her hair. "Anytime, squirt. Anytime."  
  
"But where's Yukito-san? Kero-chan? Syaoran-kun?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other. "They left to battle Tai," said Yelan.  
  
"What?" cried Sakura.  
  
"We have no time to explain," said Eriol. "I'm going to need your help Sakura. There is a way you can save Li and the others."  
  
"There is?!" cried Sakura excitedly.  
  
Eriol nodded. "But hurry, we don't know when their battle will start."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There must be more to Lily's intuition than Syaoran knew.  
  
Sure enough, as the sun was setting Lily ran to Syaoran telling him that she sensed Tai's world. Immediately he called for Kero and Yukito who had just arrived. He then told Eriol and his mother about Lily's intuition. His mother was too busy saving Sakura with Touya by her side. Eriol said there was still something he had to do. So together with Lily, Keroberos and Yue they searched for Tai's world.  
  
Hong Kong was as busy as ever but with a little magic from Lily, she reflected their image that was floating in the sky.  
  
Keroberos then told Syaoran, "I never knew you had the power of levitation."  
  
"It was part of my training," said Syaoran. "It's one of the basics."  
  
Keroberos nodded. "I hate to admit it, but you've grown a lot, gaki."  
  
Syaoran sneered. "I like you better when you're a lion than when you're a nuigurumi."  
  
"WHAT?" cried Keroberos.  
  
Yue stopped midair, so did Lily. Syaoran looked at them. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We've arrived in his world," said Yue. Lily nodded. Syaoran looked around and gasped.  
  
For he was no longer in Hong Kong. But in Japan, by the Tokyo tower.  
  
"How could this be possible?" said Yue, as he hovered around. "We are not in Japan, yet."  
  
"Tai must've done this," growled Keroberos.  
  
"But where is Tai?" said Syaoran as he landed on a building with Lily.  
  
Lily closed her eyes. "He's here. I'm sure of it."  
  
"And of course you are!" cried Tai at the top of the Tokyo tower. "Welcome! It took you faster than I expected. I see you've brought a light spirit with you, Li. Powerful, but I won't be impressed until I see how powerful you've become and prove to me your worthiness!" Tai then attacked. Shadows emerged around the Tokyo tower.  
  
Keroberos fought against those shadows. "Get Tai!" he shouted to Syaoran.  
  
Yue, too, fought with his crystals. Again the effect was small but still able to push them away.  
  
"Lily!" cried Syaoran. Lily nodded and merged with the sword. He jumped and headed straight at Tai.  
  
Their sword clashed and Syaoran managed to push Tai further. "Yes! Yes, you are strong! But still!" His sword then merged with one of the shadows. "Can you defeat me?"  
  
They fought over and over again. Syaoran realized that when it came to the actual sword fighting Tai tires easily.  
  
"Do you know why I chose the Tokyo tower?" said Tai, although they were still fighting. "The Tokyo tower was once believed to be the center of evil. Me? I use it as the center of darkness." Tai pushed Syaoran away. Both stopped a moment. "Many strange things have happened here in the Tokyo tower. Only people don't realize the abnormal. When I'm done with defeating all of Clow's magic I will truly be the most powerful. I have waited so long for this moment to come. And now." he lifted his sword. "You and your clan will die!"  
  
Syaoran shielded with his sword. Tai then jumped up and more shadows surrounded him. It was then Syaoran realized what Tai was going to do.  
  
He landed on the ground and took out his ofuda. "Can we still do it?"  
  
"Definitely," said Lily.  
  
Syaoran concentrated with all of his might. "Powers of light, hear me! Come to my aid to the defeat the darkness! Come forth!"  
  
A golden light swirled around him until slowly it became the shape of a golden dragon. It let out a roar. "GOLDEN RYU!" cried Syaoran.  
  
This surprised Tai. "So you have one, too! No matter." He swooped down.  
  
Syaoran then jumped towards Tai. They zoomed towards each other until finally.  
  
"What the.?" cried Keroberos and Yue. A loud explosion was heard and the vibrations were so powerful it hit them back. When things were a little calmer Keroberos and Yue then looked at the arena. Tai was seen on the lower side of the Tokyo tower, wounded.  
  
Syaoran was on the ground, he held his sword for support. Blood covered his eyes. Lily burst out of Syaoran's sword. "Li-sama!" She saw blood slowly pouring down Syaoran's face.  
  
"Did we get him?" he asked.  
  
Lily nodded. "He's still alive but I don't think he's capable of conjuring up any more magic."  
  
"Think again!" cried  
  
"What?" blurted Syaoran and then realized.  
  
The streets were now filled with darkness like a flood. Syaoran watched with horror as Keroberos and Yue flew to higher ground.  
  
"You can't run!" laughed Tai. "They're after everything except me! You will all die!"  
  
"I won't let that happen!"  
  
Syaoran gasped. Sakura stood on top of a building, holding her star staff. "Sakura!" he cried, half worried half happy now that Sakura was finally awake.  
  
"Sakura-sama!" cried Lily happily.  
  
Sakura smiled at them. "Kero-chan! Yue-san!" cried Sakura. She lifted her staff.  
  
Keroberos and Yue then flew straight to Sakura and with a flash of light merged with Sakura's staff creating the same staff on her battle with Eriol.  
  
Tai laughed. "Do you really think you're capable of defeating my magic? It's immune to Clow Reed's powers."  
  
"I'm aware of that," said Sakura. "So I'll use mine." She threw out all of her cards and they encircled her. "Cards that were once created by Clow, hear my plea! As your mistress defeat the darkness using my powers! Release!"  
  
A bright light erupted from where Sakura stood and the light soon spread, erasing all the darkness that once flooded the streets. It was all finally gone.  
  
Syaoran, who had shielded his eyes, now opened them when the light dimmed. Tiny specks of light floated gently down the arena. "Lily!" cried Syaoran. Lily merged with his sword and with whatever power left, he levitated himself to the building where Sakura was.  
  
Keroberos and Yue magically emerged out of Sakura's staff. "Sakura!" they cried. Syaoran then appeared and held Sakura's head. Slowly Sakura opened her eyes.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" she cried and then cringed.  
  
"Careful," said Syaoran. "By using your brand of magic you put a lot of pressure on your body." He then smiled. "You saved me there."  
  
"Because Syaoran-kun is trying to save me and the cards," she said.  
  
Tai stood. "It's not over." Using a small piece of sharp iron, he put some dark powers in it and threw it in the direction of Syaoran who was unaware of this.  
  
"Look out!" cried Lily as she blocked the couple. The iron stabbed her instead. Lily looked at herself as the dark forces ate her body. She looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Li-sama." Lily whispered and then with a strange light disappeared.  
  
"Lily!" Syaoran cried.  
  
"Lily-chan!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"And now as my finishing touch," said Tai. "This world shall be destroyed with all of you in it."  
  
The earth began to shake. Buildings around the arena began to crumble like sand. The Tokyo tower sank into the ground. "We have to get out of here!" cried Yue.  
  
Keroberos looked around. "How? I believe Tai has sealed up all the exits."  
  
"Then I'll make one," said Syaoran and pulled out an ofuda.  
  
"Are you sure you can still do magic? You're badly wounded you know." said Keroberos worryingly.  
  
"I've still got some left in me." He drew his sword. For some reason Lily left him with as much magic she could muster. She must've known. "I'll make an opening and I want you to bring Sakura out of here."  
  
"What about you?" said Sakura as Yue picked her up.  
  
Syaoran thought for a minute. "I'm not sure."  
  
"No! I won't leave you here! I don't want to lose you!" cried Sakura.  
  
Syaoran held her hand for a moment. "It's going to be alright. I promise." I hope I can keep those two promises I made for you, Sakura. "Now, go!"  
  
Yue and Keroberos nodded. They hovered for a moment and waited for Syaoran to make an opening, Sakura looking on.  
  
Syaoran threw his ofuda in the air. "RAITEI SHORAI!!"  
  
A burst of lightening appeared in the sky, slowly Syaoran made an opening, using all of his might. Slowly, it became big enough.  
  
"Go.!" gasped Syaoran.  
  
Yue and Keroberos then zoomed into the opening, but Sakura struggled. She outstretched her hand. "Syaoran-kun!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran felt drained. So drained he could barely open his eyes. I'm going to die. I broke my promise to her.  
  
Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his forehead, and then he felt a surge of power entering his body, giving him enough strength to both open his eyes and get up.  
  
He was in the abandon park. And his saviour was a woman with long, dark silvery hair with green emerald eyes.  
  
Just like Sakura.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"People would normally call me Nadeshiko but for you I think I'd prefer if you'd call me Mother-in-law." Nadeshiko smiled.  
  
Syaoran blushed. "Wait a minute, that will make you."  
  
"Sakura's mother, yes."  
  
Syaoran gaped at her. Then shook his head in apology and said, "I don't understand. you were able to save me so I thank you."  
  
Nadeshiko looked at Syaoran with kind eyes. "I see why my daughter loves you very much. I saw what you did and what you thought."  
  
Syaoran blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"For a long time I've been watching my family. Seeing their lives as they learn and grow. Once in a while of course, I'd leave them. But ever since I'd sense trouble for Sakura, I have been watching her. And then I saw you. You fought hard trying to save all creation of Clow Reed including my daughter and your clan. That's the sort of thing this world needs, so we can't let you go just yet."  
  
"We?"  
  
Nadeshiko giggled. "Never mind. You protected Sakura like she was one of your clan."  
  
"She's more than that to me! She's." Syaoran blushed.  
  
Her giggling continued. "You don't need to tell me. Words are pretty hard for you, isn't it? Well, you're about to make those two promises to Sakura. I want you to make one with me and the rest of her family."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Protect her for us. And never let her go."  
  
Syaoran smiled. "I promise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura lay sullenly on her bed. No one, not even Tomoyo or Kero could get her out. She just couldn't get out, thinking about what happened.  
  
Her going through the opening. the building Syaoran stood crumbling. and then.  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
"Hoe?" went Sakura. Something was knocking on her window. A small, white bird knocked it's beak on the glass of the window.  
  
Sakura got off her bed and opened the window. The bird then flew in a circle. "I don't understand." she said, still feeling depressed. And then.  
  
The sound of a light bell.  
  
Sakura took out her key and called for her staff. "Key that contains the power of the stars, reveal yourself before your mistress, Sakura! Release!" She pulled out a card. "Fly!"  
  
Sakura flew after the white bird leading her into the abandoned park. Then she landed, as it was too dark to spot the bird. Sakura sighed. "Maybe I was wrong."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Sakura froze in the spot. She turned to her right and found Syaoran leaning against a tree. His wounds still fresh. Sakura felt the hot tears pour. Without saying a word she ran to him and held him tight and cried there and then.  
  
Syaoran looked at the white bird. He could see a silhouette of a girl at the white bird. And then Syaoran knew.  
  
He hugged Sakura back. "We should go back," he said with a smile.  
  
Sakura looked up at him and smiled.  
  
Everyone cheered happily when they saw Syaoran and Sakura on their way back. Even though Syaoran's wounds still needed healing, he still joined everyone for a small party. As usual, Kero was stuffing sweets and cakes down Suppi's throat, causing Eriol to contain the sugar-rushed guardian.  
  
After a while Sakura leaned against the barrier overlooking Hong Kong (think first movie where Yelan tried to decipher Sakura's dream). Her thoughts wandering.  
  
"What are you thinking?" asked Syaoran. Sakura jumped.  
  
"You're still weak!" she cried.  
  
"It's no big deal," he said then leaned with her. "Pretty rough what just happened. but it was all over very quick."  
  
Sakura smiled. "I'm glad of it. What Tai put me through made me think a lot though."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like how much I love you!" Sakura giggled. "And my relationship with Onii- chan and Yukito-san. although they played a small part for this battle. That dream I had made me think of my family."  
  
Syaoran decided to keep his meeting with Sakura's mother a secret.  
  
"I heard," continued Sakura, "that you're going to be crowned leader of the Li-clan. Congratulations! After such hard and vigorous training you've finally proven to be the worthiest leader. Guma-sensei will have to listen to you now."  
  
"Still. being leader of the Li-clan was never my main agenda," said Syaoran. He swallowed. It's true, he never did have a way with words. "Listen. I. I."  
  
Sakura blinked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I. don't have a ring. But. still. will you marry me?" He looked at her earnestly.  
  
"Syaoran-kun." Sakura whispered, amazed.  
  
"I know we're still very young, but if we're engaged it will be just as well. Mother said you're already part of the family, for not only do you own the Clow cards but I had protected you. like you were part of the clan. And to be sure I had asked your brother if this kind of arrangement would be acceptable to him and he said yes. So."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Syaoran blinked. "You. you will?"  
  
Sakura nodded as she blushed. "I feel the same way. Syaoran-kun must've been very brave to ask Onii-chan such a question. Your family always makes me feel warm and the Li-clan are such great people. I'll be honoured to marry you."  
  
Syaoran's eyes were wide in shock. He never expected it to go that easily. Suddenly he leaned down to Sakura and closed his eyes and amazingly enough Sakura kissed him back. Soft at first, and then it drew into a deep kiss.  
  
And from afar, Syaoran heard a chirp coming from one of the trees nearby.  
  
"Ah, where is Kinomoto-san and Syaoran?" said Meiling. I haven't seem them for a while."  
  
"Are?" Tomoyo pointed as the couple entered the hall.  
  
Both still pink from what happened, Syaoran then announced grandly, "We're engaged."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I finished it! Amazingly as it seems! Not so good, so I'd like some reviews to help me improve. I'm so happy! 


End file.
